


Sun and Salt Air

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, One (1) Absurdly Large Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Isabela and her fearsome apostate Merrill are the scourges of the seven (?) seas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Salt Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurow/gifts).



> I was asked for post-DA2 Isabela and Merrill, and I've always had a fondness for the idea of Merrill joining Isabela's crew as their resident mage, or even just Isabela showing her what she loves about sailing (and her!) firsthand. I hope this glimpse at the dread pirate Merrill satisfies!
> 
>  
> 
> [Like/reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/141686299396/aaand-finally-my-swashbuckling-merribela)

  
  
  



End file.
